1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll-type variable-capacity compressor suitably used as a refrigerant compressor for an automotive air-conditioning system, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scroll-type compressor is known in which a fixed scroll engages a movable scroll and the refrigerant is compressed in a pair of compression chambers formed between the fixed scroll and the movable scroll. Another compressor of this type is known which further comprises a bypass port operated for changing the capacity. In a scroll-type compressor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-296787, for example, a bypass port is opened or closed when a pair of compression chambers are located at an equivalent position under a state of a changing capacity.